Returning to Camp
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: Sequel To 'Going to Camp' Amu and Ikuto return to camp....In Hawaii. Their love is stronger than ever, but is it strong enough to overcome the obstacles in it way? find out in 'Returning to Camp'.
1. Chapter 1

Tihani: ITS HERE! ITS HERE!!!! THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!!!!!!!!

Amu: Shh!! ur gonna scare the readers away!

Tihani: oh..sorry. I'm just SO EXCITED! YAY! due to Popular Demand, Here it is. :D

Yoru: -rolls into scene on a ball of yarn-

Tihani: Kawaii!!! -glomp-

Yoru: -wriggles ouf of grasp- NYA!! -runs away-

Tihani: NO! -chases after-

Amu: -shakes head- Anyways We would like-

Ikuto: -walks in with no shirt- To thank all of you who reviewed.

Amu: -silent-

Tihani: -pops outta nowhere. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Amu rummaged through her bag, quickly checking if she had everything she needed. She was crouched over on the bed, her legs crossed and making mental notes of everything she needed. It's been a year. It felt good to know she would be going back to camp again. But this time it was in HAWAII!!! (Thnks for voting ppl :D)

Amu had already taken Ran, Miki and Suu to Nagihiko's house. (He's a boy now xD) All she had to do was get her stuff and leave.

Clothes...... check

Ipod..... check

Wallet...... check

tooth brush.... check

hair brush..... check

accesories....check

Kitty choker Ikuto bought her....check

cell phone.... cell phone?... huh?

Amu looked around. It wasn't in her back. She leaned over the bed until she was half way off, checking under the bed. Amu frowned and sighed. She pulled herself back onto the bed and laid down.

She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Packing is tiring...' she thought. She began to nod off, but kept concious

"God! Where is it!" she grumbled as she covered her eyes with her forearm.

"Where's what?" came a low voice.

Amu removed her arm to see Ikuto hoverin above her. His left hand was placed next to her head, supporting his wait. His legs were bent, one on each side of her body. And his right hand held held her cell phone. He wasn't looking at her now blushing red face, but at the cell phone.

"IKUTO!" she exclaimed as her face turned more crimson.

He closed the phone and looked downat her and smirked. "Yo!"

Amu pounded her hands lightly against his chest. "Get off you perv!"

Ikuto chuckled. Before he got off he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Amu blushed and placed her hand over her forehead.

Ikuto smirked and picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "C'mon we're going to miss the bus AND the plane if you keep dilly dallying." he said as he began walking down the stairs.

Amu's eyes widened and she chased after him. "Wait Ikuto! My parent-"

Too late. As Ikuto descended down the stairs, her parents looked. Mama's eyes sparkled with happiness. Papa on the other hand...turned white.

"Hello Mama, Papa." He said with a smile.

Amu slapped her hand to her forehead.

Mama ran up to Ikuto began to rapiddly shake his hand. "Hello!Hello!!!! You must be Amu-chan's friend! Please take care of her in Hawaii nee?"

Ikuto smiled again. "Of course. Now, we really must be going." He nodded to Papa and headed for the door.

Amu kissed her parents. "Ja nee!" she exclaimed as she headed after Ikuto and shut the door.

"My baby!!!" cried out Papa!

Mama patted his back. "Ther There.."


	2. Chapter 2

Tihani: MWUAHAHA!!! I have returned! Sorry for the really long wait... school's taking over my life D:

Ikuto: Lazy...

Tihani: -brings out manuscript of a tadamu fic-

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Tihani: Thats more like it. good kitty. Now do the disclaimer

Ikuto: -pissed off- STUPID IDIOT...i Mean TIHANI does NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA....

Tihani: or???

Ikuto: or its characters...

Tihani: That's a good boy. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Amu clutched the armrest of the airplane. She angrily stared out the air plane window as she watched the ocean pass while the plane rapidly flew over it.

Amu cringed when she heard a loud annoying laugh.

"OH! IKUTO-SAN! You are SOOOO funnnnnnnnyyyy!!!" she dragged the last words. Amu glanced to her left to see Ikuto closing his eyes leaning back into his chair with his arms behind his head, ignoring everything the girl was saying.

When they got onto the plane, Amu got an aisle seat. But not by Ikuto. He was in the same row as her, but he was by the window. Unfortunately, seated next to him was a tall, long haired brunette, who lookes like barbie blew up while applying make up on her.

Amu was so bored. She leaned her head back and sighed. She closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Suddenly she felt some one slightly tap her head. She opened here eyes.

'Huh?' she thought as she turned around in her chair to look behind her. She turned to see a short-red haired girl. leaning over her chair. She had a big grin on her face. "Hey there Hinamori Amu-chan! Remember me?"

Amu looked confused. She looked closely at the girl. And then it hit her. "Ari-san?!"

'Wow...she cut her hair..' thought Amu as Ari's short bob swayed slightly as she tilted her hair.

Ari laughed. "Yea!!!" she said as she waved a small peace sign.

Amu smiled. "How are you?! Are you doing well?"

Ari puffed up her cheeks. "I'm okay. I'm bored thought. since MY LAZY ASS BOY FRIEND IS SLEEPING HIS ASS OFF!" She said loudly as she turned around to her aisle. Amu looked over to see a boy with a mob of black hair. He was asleep, leaning on the arm rest. His headphones were on, and you could slightly hear the music playing.

Amu gasped. "Congratulations Ari!"

Ari laughed. "Thanks. I hope you and Ikuto-san are doing well." She said as she leaned over Amu's chair some more to look over at Ikuto.

Amu chuckled. "We're okay." Ari looked behind her chair again.

"I'm gonna go back now! I'll talk to you later Amu-chan!" she said as she got off the chair and sat back down.

Amu turned back around and faced forward.

'She's so much nicer now...'

_Pssst!_

Amu turned her head to her left. Ikuto was awake. He motioned for her to come. The chair next to him was empty. Where'd that barbie wanna-be go? Amu looked around.

'Why?' she mouthed to him.

Ikuto frowned. He patted the chair.

Amu rolled her eyes and stood up. She squeezed between the aisles until she reached over to empty chair. Amu bumped into and arm rest and stumbled into his lap. Amu blushed.

"Haven't we seen something like this before?" He smirked as he tilted her head up towards him with his pointer finger.

"P-pervert."Amu blushed and pushed him away. She got off of him and sat in the empty chair.

Ikuto frowned. "Awwwww...You're no fun.."

Amu stuck out her tongue.

Ikuto laughed. Amu looked around the room.

"Where's that girl?" she asked as she turned back to him

Ikuto looked confused. "There was a girl next to me?"

Amu quirked her brow. "Yea. She was talking to you."

Ikuto shrugged. "I don't know. I was sleeping the whole time."

Amu giggled. Ikuto smirked. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Why? Were you jealous?" She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear.

She scooched away. Her face flushed. "N-nO!"

Ikuto chuckled and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Well you've got no reason to be." He said as he ruffled her bangs.

Amu flushed and smiled. "hn."


	3. Chapter 3 i removed the authors notexD

Tihani: Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Honto ni Gomenasai! i made yooh ppl wait again T.T

thank you for all your reviews :D i get writers block really fast so if you got any ideas, lemme kno kay?

here's the next chap!

* * *

Amu sighed as she stretched out her arms as she stepped into the air port. "At last!" she sighed. She smiled and shrugged her bag over her shoulder. She looked around there was small band playing music for the people playing music for the people waiting for their planes. (A/N:they really do that xD when i was going to las vegas from home there was even a lady dancing hula xD) Amu sighed as she gazed at the radiant sun, glistening through the window.

"Welcome to Hawaii! All campers follow me!" called out and Old, wrinkly woman with a mega phone. SHe had so many folds in her skin it looked like a pug. (xD) Amu looked toward the direction and noticed it was the same woman as last year. She wore and aloha shirt and beige khaki's. The woman turned around and began walking. Everyone soon foloowed.

Amu looked through the crowd as she walked. 'Where's Ikuto?' she thought as she glanced around casually.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

She blushed and looked up to see Ikuto pulling her to his side. "Looking for me?" he smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Ikuto laughed and bent down and pecked her on the cheek.

"Where'd you go anyway?" she asked as she slowly slung her arm around his mid body, gripping his shirt.

"I had to check in with that old, wrinkly hag." He said pointing to the old woman up ahead.

Amu scoffed. "She is not wrink-"

Ikuto looked down at her and raised his eyebrow.

Amu sweatdropped and glanced back at the woman. "Okay. maybe she is..."

Ikuto laughed and pulled her waist closer to his body.

Her face was pressed against his side. "Your..Crushing..me.."

Ikuto released. "Oh sorry."

Amu pulled his hand back to her waist. "I didn't say I didn't like it." she blushed.

Ikuto smiled and pulled her tighter.

"Okay..wait..I can't breathe..."

* * *

"Kirei!" exclaimed Amu as they entered the hotel. It was simply gorgeous and simple. YOu could see the ocean and the clear blue sky. They entered and wat greeted by the host.

"Aloha! And welcome to the beautiful Waikiki Hotel. We hope you find everything to your liking while you are here!" said a middle-aged tanned woman with long black hair. She had a red hibiscus pinned on the left side of her head (that means she's married/taken/etc.)

Everyone was gathered in the lobby of a beautiful hotel. They were getting settled and introduced.

"If there's anything. ANYthing we can do for you. Just let us know!" The woman smiled. Everyone nodded and smiled. They started small chit-chat until the woman remebered something. "Oh and one more thing. If you get lost or have any questions. Please ask my daughter. Tiha-"

**THUD**

OW!

_Crash!_

There was a loud crashing and thudding noise from the stairs. Everyone turned their attention to the stairs.

Amu looked to the stairs and winced as she saw a young girl tumble down the last stair. Ikuto chuckled to himself. Amu frowned and elbowed his side lightly.

The middle aged woman shook her head and headed over to the girl. She had medium length, straight black hair and big brown eyes. "Honestly Hun, I told you we were having guests today." said the woman as she helped the girl up.

The girl laughed nervously and walked back with the woman to where she was talking."This is my daughter. Tihani." she introduced. Tihani smiled and glanced through the crowd. She nodded to a few people and waved.. She spotted Amu and her eyes widened.

Amu raised her eyebrow. Amu glanced at Ikuto. He too also noticed Tihani's stare. "Is it me or is she staring?" whispere Amu.

Ikuto's face was stone solid.

"Okay for now please stay in the boudaries of the Hotel until we get all of your rooms! There's a resteraunt and a pool. Report back here at 4:00 please. Have fun!" said the Tihani's mother. After that everyone broke off into small groups.

Amu and Ikuto remained. Tihani hadn't moved from her spot and was still staring. She started to walk towards them.

Amu swallowed as Tihani's stare intensed as she got closer.

Ikuto stepped closer to Amu and pushed her behind him slightly.

Tihani stopped when she was about two feet away. She stared hard and pursed her lips into a straight line.

Ikuto glared.

Amu swallowed.

Finally. "You have Gaurdian Chara's don't you?" She said as she smiled.

Ikuto dropped his glare. "What?"

"HUh?" said Amu.

Tihani smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "You two. You both have Gaurdian Chara's. I know."

Amu stepped from behind Ikuto. "But how?..."

Tihani shrugged. "Usually I can see the eggs within people's hearts. They stay put. But you two, your hearts egg's were hatched and born yes?" She said as she rocked back and forth.

Ikuto bent down to look at the girl in the eye.

Tihani beamed back with her bright smile.

"You two are also in love, am I correct?" she swooned.

Ikuto blushed ever so lightly and stood back straight.

Amu blushed hard and looked away.

Tihani giggled.

"So. Do you have a Gaurdian Chara?" Asked Ikuto, changing the subject.

Tihani sighed. "No.. sadly.."

"Then how can you see ours?" asked Amu.

Tihani looked out the window to the glossy sea. "I don't really know why..."

"You just can?" said Ikuto questionly.

Tihani nodded. She looked to them. "well. I must be going now. Tell me if you need Anything. Goodbye..." she turned to head back up the stairs. But she stopped and turned around.

She stared at them hard.

"Hinamori Amu - san and Tsukiyomi Ikuto -san." she smiled and climbed up the stairs.

Amu looked at Ikuto. "Now what?" she asked.

Ikuto looked at her. "Pool?"

* * *

Tihani: i finally put myself in my story xD

Ikuto: wow. your a clutz

Tihani: sadly i am. i fell _up _the stairs before

Ikuto: don't you mean down

Tihani: no i mean UP

Ikuto: oi..

Tihani: anywayz yay! pool chappy next. Oh and can you guess why I can see heart's eggs and shugo charas? you get a cookie if you can!!


End file.
